walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Judah Goldhand
'''Judah Goldhand '''is the principal antagonist of "The Boy and the Cubs". He has dark brown (soon to be gray) hair in a full beard and dreadlocks that hide his eyes. He wears a gray suit, darker gray shoes, a red shirt and a yellow tie. The reason for his last name is that he was only born with his right hand, so he has a hand made of gold as a substitute for his left. According to a story Benjy Powell tells to our hero, Ned Ed Winchell, Judah Goldhand had a bad plan, so he was left in a tent on a tower built on the river, and the tent is hooked up between two taller ones (and it has been his home ever since). He went onto land using an air mattress and a stick for a canoe and paddle, respectively. Later, the Brooks triplets, Pamela, Paula and Polly, accidentally bumped into him after slim pickings, and he took advantage of them and bribed them with money he plan on stealing, and made them do filthy work. Prior to the events, Judah lost the presidential election to a woman named Eva Gibbons and he got jealous and angry (because in his opinion, only men can be President). Once Eva and the First Gentleman leave for a business trip in Japan, Judah believes she sold out, and "takes over" and sends the Brooks triplets to rob others permanently (and separately) for him as revenge. Later, much after the triplets' robbery, he steals cars from the Winchells' neighborhood, especially from the Winchells themselves, and breaks through the front door to steal a TV. He sings "Permanent Poverty" as he is scolding Ned, Benjy, Valerie, and Claria for his loss. That night, as Judah is watching the news on his computer, the Brooks triplets come to give him more money they had stolen. As they are sleeping, Ned, Claria, Benjy, and Valerie are stealing money. The triplets warn Judah of the robbery, but they don't get out until just as Claria (with Ned and the cubs as passengers) flies the truck away, and the triplets fall into the river. Once the three of them get onto the mattress-canoe, Judah hits them with his gold hand and doesn't believe they saw a flying truck, and when he sees it, he thinks he's imagining it and splashes himself with water, but it doesn't "wake him up", as he actually did see the truck. Just as Ned is about to give his portion of the money back to his family, Judah is about to capture him, but Ned lectures him on having betrayed his country and been mean to the Brooks triplets. So, after Judah orders the Brooks to arrest Ned for "talking back to him", they refuse. Ned also explains that Gibbons didn't sell out, but rather, went on a business trip to Japan to make business agreements. Later, the Brooks triplets turn on him and Judah gets arrested by the police. As he is getting arrested, he blames the triplets, Ned, Claria, Benjy and Valerie for it, but Ned reminds him he shouldn't blame others for a punishment he gets for his own actions, only for him to yell some more. Category:Characters Category:The Boy and the Cubs Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Arrested Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Characters with made-up names